Why Not?
by Oo.DrAcOzAnJeL.oO
Summary: HG/DM ... A songfic to Hilary Duff's song 'Why Not?', about Hermione's 7th Year and taking big chances that changed her life forever.
1. Chapter One

A/N - Hey peepz!!! This is my second fanfic ever and it's sort of like a songfic to Hilary Duff's song 'Why Not?'. I thought it would be a good idea because in the song, it says stuff about a person who is usually boring and always the same doing crazy things and taking chances and I thought that Hermione would be a good example of such a person. This first chapter is just the present [ after graduation ] and the chapters after this will be flashbacks.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own the song 'Why not?', that belongs to Hilary Duff. [ I will only to the disclaimer once in the story ].  
   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter One: Why?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care  
When life could be so sweet  
  
"Why you wanna be like that  
As if there's nothing new  
You're not fooling no one  
You're not even fooling you  
  
"So walk a little slower  
And open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by  
  
"There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move   
When the time is right_

_"Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not  
  
"Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
  
"You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told  
You keep waiting where you are  
What you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go baby go_  
  


_"Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not  
  
"Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance_

_"Oh   
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know  
  
"You'll never get to heaven  
Or even to L.A  
If you don't believe there's a way  
  
"Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But why not  
Why not_

_"Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not  
  
"Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance__"_

_"And that was Hilary Duff's song, Why not?"_

Hermione turned off the radio as the announcer started to introduce the new song. It was just too painful to think and hear the song that had changed her life.

And still to this day, she didn't why she had even bothered to listen to those lyrics. She had taken a chance, she had changed who she was because she believed that the future might hold better things than it did for her in the present. But what did she know then? She was just a teenager, who believed in everything from finding that perfect someone to love at first sight.

She buried her head into her pillow, unable to control the tears that cascaded down her face.

_Why had I been so stupid???_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- What did you think? Confused? Well, this chapter was just sort of an introduction, it's after graduation and Hermione is currently wondering why she had been so stupid in 7th Year. I think you can guess what she did … and if you can't, then you'll have to read to find out [ lolz, I used that line in my other fic, Love is like Quicksand ]. Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N – This chapter will start off as the Hermione after graduation but it will turn into a flashback and I think that my future chapters for this story will be like that as well.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Two: Recollections**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance" –Hilary Duff, Why Not_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_  
_"Hermione, honey, it's dinner time!"

Hermione picked herself off her bed and ambled slowly towards her bedroom door. As she passed the bathroom on the way to the kitchen, she saw her reflection. Her brown, bushy hair which reached half-way down her back looked even more bushy than before and she had dark circles under her eyes. 

As she sat down at the dining table, politely listening to her parents talk about their day, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder off … 

**~*~ FLASHBACK~*~**

A sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old Hermione walked to her parent's car as her father loaded her trunk in the boot. She stepped gingerly in the car and tried to calm down all the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. It wasn't because she was starting her last year at Hogwarts but because of the fact the she wasn't the same Hermione she was. 

During the holidays, her cousin, Sarah Granger, twenty-three year old law student currently studying in Harvard, came to visit. She helped Hermione discover a new way to dress, to act and most importantly, to live. Hermione plopped a CD into her discman as her father started up the car and reared out. 

_"Think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care  
When life could be so sweet"_

Hermione started scribbling the lyrics of her favorite song onto a piece of paper.

_"There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move   
When the time is right"_

She smiled to herself. Whenever she heard this song, she would all of a sudden feel better and have this renewed strength that gave her the courage and willingness to do something. 

_"Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not"_

As the song finished, she folded the lyrics up and stuffed them in her pocket. Since Hogwarts didn't allow any muggle technologies in its boundaries, she wouldn't be able to hear 'Why Not?' for a long time and therefore needed the lyrics at hand whenever she felt she wasn't sure about something.

As her dad pulled up to the front of King's Cross Station, she took the earphones out of her ears and placed her discman carefully on the seat next to her. 

_One more year and then I'll be able to listen it whenever I want._

She hopped out as her father loaded a trolley with her trunk and helped her push it all the way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Well, this is it, honey. This is the last time you'll be entering the barrier as a student," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Time passes so quickly," she murmured into his back.

They let go and as she slid in, he called in after her, "Don't let a boy get the better of you!"

She giggled. Hermione Granger fall in love??? Yeah right!

**~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~**

Hermione sighed. She was so young and stupid then … she didn't know that a certain blonde, grey-eyed Slytherin would be playing such an important part of her last year at Hogwarts … and her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N- sighz My chapters are just getting worse … argh … oh wells … peoples … REVIEW!!! I hope I haven't made some people lose interest in this story because it doesn't make sense or it's too boring or whatever. From now on, I'll try hard to make time pass quicker and get them together soon.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**tomfelton-luver**** – Thanks for saying that! And I think I can manage to read it if I have enough time.**

**Banana Flavored Eskimo – Yeah, I guess 'Why Not' is a bit of a happy song.**

**iLoVeDrAcO15 – Well I hope the story makes more sense.**

**Ellie (XxSweetAngelz@aol.com) – Yeah, when I thought of the idea to use this song for this sort of romance fic, it sounded great. But now that I'm writing it, it's harder than I thought.**


	3. Chapter Three

A/N – Alright, I have reached a decision. From now on, this story will be written as of the events _from **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone , for all you American people ] **_to_ **Harry Potter and the Order of Phoneix**. So this story will contain spoilers for anyone who hasn't read any of the five books. Okay, just wanted to make that clear. But I will put a warning before hand and a rating warning [ if the content is not PG rated ]._

**THIS STORY CONTAINS HP & OOTP SPOILERS**

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Three**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"So walk a little slower  
And open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by" –Hilary Duff, Why Not_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_  
_As Hermione helped washed the dishes, concentrating on scrubbing, she caught snippets of her parents' conversation.

"Have you seen May Higget's daughter, Laura?"

"No, dear. Why do you ask?"

"I heard she's been made School Captain of that private school she attends."

"Really? I suppose May would be pleased."

"Pleased is an understatement. Every time I go near her, she rambles on about it. Pity Hermione went to a magical school, she did so well without the help of magical parents."

Hermione stopped scrubbing and closed her eyes. Her mind floated to her 7th Year at Hogwarts … 

**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**

As the school year started for the seventh years, they all knew that they would all be working their butts off. With N.E.W.T's, graduation and job applications, it was going to be one busy year for the seventh graders. And since Hermione was the Head Girl, she had more to do than anyone else. Actually, scratch that, she had to do the same amount as the Head Boy, which was ... [ A/N- yeah, you guessed it ] Draco Malfoy. 

So it was no surprise that they were bombarded with homework and difficult things to remember that would be in their N.E.W.T's during the first week back at school. But our dear friend Professor Snape decided to take it one step further.

"We have to work in pairs on a project that's due after the Christmas Holidays and will count towards our final mark?!?" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for calling out," said Snape, silkily.

"I'm with Hermione," said Ron automatically.

"_I will assign the partners, as always. I am the teacher and you are the students and therefore, you are to listen to my orders. Another five points for calling out again."_

"But-" stuttered Ron.

Harry kicked him under the table. Hermione, however, was a little angry that Ron only wanted to be partners with her because she always got top marks. And she started to wonder how Harry and Ron got into the top Potions class in the first place.

"Now, I will not entirely be choosing the partners," continued Snape. Ron looked hopeful.  He walked over to his desk and picked up a wizard hat. It had a label that said _'Gryffindors'. _

"Each person of this class, in Slytherin, will draw out a name from the hat which has the names of all the students in Gryffindor in this class. The name that is acquired by each of these students will be the person that they will work with. Before you start protesting, it is Professor Dumbledore that approves of this idea. He believes in 'inter-house bonding' and it is my job to ensure that my classes 'bond'."

He sneered at the class, as if daring for someone to speak up, but no one did. Ron was looking distraught, Harry was whispering "I bet he rigged the hat to make Malfoy pick me" and Neville looked scared. But Hermione was quite looking forward to it, she knew that she would get full marks no matter who she worked with.

Snape thrust the hat at Pansy Parkinson, who pulled out a piece of paper. 

"Neville Longbottom," she said, looking disgusted.

Millicent Bulstrode was next.

"Dean Thomas."

Snape went around the class. Soon, there were only three more people left to be chosen from, Harry, Ron and Hermione. And the three remaining people left to choose were … Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. [ A/N- predictable, huh? ]

Crabbe thrust his beefy hand in.

"R-Ronald … W-"

"Weasley," muttered Ron under his breath.

"-eezly."

Goyle was next and looked like he was in pain as he tried to read the next name.

"Her-me-o-nee … Gr-"

"Hermione Granger," said Snape icily.

Looking bored, Malfoy pulled out the paper, knowing which name it was going to be.

"Ha-"

He stopped, looking at the paper with a weird look on his face.

"Hermione Granger," he said, shooting her a glare as if she had put in her name twice.

"Ah, it appears we have a problem," said Snape, with an evil glint in his eyes, "Mr Malfoy, perhaps you would like to pick a partner yourself?"

Malfoy smirked.

_Oh yes, just let Malfoy pick. I don't suppose Harry nor I get a say in this, do we? _thought Hermione angrily.

"Professor, I think I would have to go with Granger," he said, sounding as though he was on a T.V game show.

"Then that leaves Mr Potter with Mr Goyle."

Hermione felt a surge of anger go through her. 

_I don't want to be paired off with Malfoy! I was suppose to be working with Goyle! Sure, Malfoy is more smarter and easier to communicate with, but still!_

"But Goyle picked out me!" protested Hermione angrily.

But Snape ignored her and said to the class, "I want you all to get acquainted, not _too acquainted, and start working on your projects."_

Hermione groaned and put her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"See you, 'Mione," said Ron.

"Yeah, sorry you had to work with Malfoy," added Harry.

She heard them walk off and sighed. It was going to be a looooooooooooong six months. Just as she was about to pick herself up, she heard someone walk over and drop something on the desk.

"Did you leave something be-"

She stopped when she saw Malfoy standing there, looking impatient.

"Can we start on something now, Granger?" he asked, looking disgusted at her slouching over the table.

"What are you- I mean, why did you make me work with _you_?" she asked furiously.

He smirked.

"Well, Granger, you're not the only one that wants good marks, you know. I know how much you like to work from your famous 'Know-it-all' reputation and I'd prefer working with someone that knows what they're doing and not Potter."

Hermione was a bit … surprised. Had Malfoy just complimented her?

But she shook off that weird feeling she got when he had said those words. He was being _cunning, not complimenting. _

"Fine," said Hermione exasperatingly.

Malfoy just smirked again.

They pairs were suppose to research on a particular type of potion and then write a fifteen foot essay on it. Then, when the essay was due, they were to make the potion themselves. Snape had given them a list of potions to work on and a marking criteria. Hermione frowned as she eyed the parchment he had given everyone in the class.

_Students are allowed to pick a potion from the following list. (If any student does the assignment on a potion NOT on this list, then they instantly receive a zero.)_

As Hermione scanned down the list, she frowned even more.

"These potions too easy for you, Granger? You don't think they're challenging enough?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"As a matter of fact-" she started.

"That's what I was thinking too," cut in Malfoy, "so I was wondering if we could ask the Professor if _we_ could do something more … complex."

Hermione silently agreed with him, she _would_ prefer something difficult, it would be more fun for her, but she wasn't about to admit that yet.

"But are you sure that Snape would let us?" she asked him.

"If I asked him? Of course!"

He got up and strode over to Snape, who was standing in the front of the classroom. Malfoy turned and beckoned Hermione to walk over. Sighing, she got up and ambled over, not as gracefully as Draco though.

"Professor, I was wondering if we could choose a different potion to make and research on," asked Draco once Hermione had joined them.

Snape studied them with his beady black eyes.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge?" he asked oily.

"Yes, professor, I'm pretty sure I can handle anything," boasted Malfoy.

"Very well then, I will assign the two of you a different potion. No one that I have taught has _ever performed or researched on this potion. It is called the Lovebane Potion. If any of you two know, there is such thing as a Wolfsbane Potion. It is a potion used for werewolves during their morphing process. The Lovebane Potion, however, is used by people who have fallen in love and want to stop the love. Instead of a love potion, it works as the opposite."_

"But why would anyone want to fall _out _of love?" asked Hermione.

Snape glowered at her.

"How am I suppose to know? It is your job to research about it and make it," he snapped, "now off you go."

Malfoy and Hermione walked to Hermione's desk. 

"The Lovebane Potion," murmured Hermione, "sounds interesting."

"No, it doesn't," retorted Malfoy.

Hermione glared at him.

"Who asked you?" she snapped.

Malfoy sighed.

"Look, Granger, to make it simple, I don't like you and you don't like me. But do you think that you could at least be _civil _to me while we're working on this project? After this is all over, we can be mean and cruel once again but for now, don't you think it would be easier to communicate with each other if we weren't constantly on each other's throats?"

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds. 

Draco's father had been sent to Azkaban in their fifth year, and then tried to escape but was caught, and that sentenced him his whole life in Azkaban. Draco's mother was under the Imperius Curse all that time and that gave Lucius an additional twenty years in Azkaban but since he was already in there for life, it didn't really matter. And because Draco's mother was actually a nice woman, Malfoy had a different life now. For him, there was no more deatheater parties and dinners, discussing who to torture. Some people even went overboard and said that he had changed into a new person. But Hermione knew otherwise. 

"_ME BE CIVIL??? HOW ABOUT YOU??? I'M NOT THE ONE GOING AROUND CALLING PEOPLE NAMES AND BEING PREJUDICED!!!"_

The whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at Hermione's outburst.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape greasily, "and no more temper tantrums or it'll be 50 points and a detention."

"Fine," said Hermione to Malfoy, who was looking amused at Hermione's reaction as the rest of the class returned to their work, "I'll be civil if only _you're civil as well."_

Malfoy nodded.

"_And," added Hermione, "you have to promise me something."_

"If you're thinking about something to do with a Jacuzzi, me, you and Hawaii, forget it."

"Ha ha," said Hermione sarcastically, "I was actually going to say, promise that you won't fall in love with me." [ A/N- Sound familiar? It's from 'A Walk to Remember', great movie.]

If Malfoy was looking amused before, then that was nothing compared to his expression now.

"I don't think that would be a problem," he said, between chuckles.

"Alright then," said Hermione briskly, "after dinner, tonight, we'll meet at the library and get some work done."

The bell signaling the end of class rang.

"See you then," said Hermione, joining Harry and Ron at the door.

"See you," Malfoy mumbled.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I don't believe you have to work with Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron during lunch.

"Better believe it, Ron," said Hermione.

"And_ I don't believe that __you want to work on a more complex potion!" exclaimed Harry._

Hermione smiled.

"It's alright, guys. I'll manage," she told them.

"Well, if you have any problems with him, you can rely on us to sort him out," offered Ron.

Hermione giggled.

"I don't think you two should worry about a thing," she assured them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Malfoy struggled to stay awake as Hermione poured through book after book, looking for the Lovebane Potion. He was meant to take notes but since there was no notes to take, he was getting restless.

"It should be in one of these books," muttered Hermione, flipping open _'Potions that should be made Illegal'._

"You said that about the last bunch of books," stated Malfoy.

"Just help me find it," snapped Hermione.

Malfoy, unwillingly, reached for the nearest book, which was named _'Really Really Hard Potions to Make'.  _

Malfoy spent the next few minutes scanning every few pages of the book.

"It's no use," he moaned, dropping the book, "we'll never find it here."

"What makes you think that?" said Hermione, dropping her book as well and picking up _'Three Thousand Potions to Make When You're Bored'._

"Because Snape said the potion would be difficult to make and that no student has ever made it. That means that any information on the potion would either be in the Restricted Section or not in Hogwarts at all. And since Hogwarts probably has every book there ever was, I'm guessing it's in the Restricted Section."

"You're right," said Hermione, putting down her book, "we're going to have to need permission to use to Restricted Section."

Malfoy smirked. [ A/N- Yes, for the thousandth time in this story. ]

"Granger, _we are the Heads of this school. We don't need Teacher's Permission to use the Restricted Section."_

"Oh, right," said Hermione, slightly unruffled.

They approached Madam Pince.

"Excuse me, Madam," said Draco politely, "may we gain access to the Restricted Section?"

Hermione admired his politeness. He could change his tone so quickly, it seemed as though he was a different person.

"Do you have a Teacher's Permission?" asked Madam Pince, beadily.

"No, I'm Head Boy and she's Head Girl. Unless I'm mistaken, which I'm not, we don't need a teacher's permission."

Madam Pince scanned their uniform for their badges, as if looking for ID. When she saw them, she grudgingly led them to the sealed off Restricted Section.

"What book are you looking for, then?" she asked.

"Er-" said Hermione, unsure of what book.

"Actually, we were wanting to get any book that's potions related," spoke up Draco.

Madam Pince laughed a laugh which sounded like a pig's squeal.

"There are lots of Potion books in the Restricted Section, I need a specific one."

"Er-" 

This time it was Draco who looked unsure.

"Well, we'll take every book that has the Lovebane Potion in it," said Hermione.

"The Lovebane Potion? What do you need the Lovebane Potion for?" asked Madam Pince suspiciously.

"Potions project," explained Hermione.

Still regarding them suspiciously as though she didn't believe them, Madam Pince disappeared into the darkness of the Restricted Section. 

"You shouldn't have told her about The Lovebane Potion," whispered Draco to Hermione.

"Why not? It's not as if we're using it for personal needs," Hermione whispered back.

"Well, she seemed to think it was for personal needs."

"She should be able to trust the Head Boy and Girl. And why are we whispering?" asked Hermione.

"I suppose it's the atmosphere," replied Draco.

They grinned at each other as Madam Pince reappeared, carrying two books.

"This is all that I know of that has the Lovebane Potion in it," she said, giving them to Draco.

"Thank you," said Hermione politely and they returned to their original desk. 

Draco handed her _'How to Make Complicated Potions' and he opened _'Information on Complicated Potions'.__

"I'll check out this one, and you can take that one. We'll each make notes and since tomorrow's Saturday, do you want to meet after lunch at the lake? We can share notes and stuff and get started on the report," said Hermione, taking charge.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't think I've got anything planned for tomorrow anyway," replied Draco.

"Okay then, that's settled. I'll see you there," said Hermione and she stood up and walked away.

Hermione checked her book out at the table and before leaving, she turned around and yelled out to Draco.

"Don't forget to bring the book with you!" 

She turned back around and walked out.

**~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~**

"Hermione? Are you alright, darling?"

Hermione snapped her eyes open and her mother's concerned face came into view.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright," said Hermione.

"Are you sure? I think you ought to go and lie down for a bit, you seem a bit distant today."

Hermione managed a small smile and ran out of the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

A/N- Wow … this chapter was LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! Like 16 pages! Probably my most longest chapter EVER! 

Anyway, if anyone was wondering, I was in the mood to write more for this story and just had to write another few chapters before continuing 'Love is Like Quicksand'. But don't worry, I've got most of the next chapter planned out for that story. 

And also, before anyone else tells me, yes, Draco is very OoC … but remember his father is in prison and Draco hasn't seen him much. And Narcissa will be in the story more later on so you'll see what a nice mother she is. =)

But for now … REVIEW!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers !!!


End file.
